A Wake Up Call
by klcm
Summary: The team don't realise how they fell apart until one of them is dying... can they restore what they had? Will they help enough? More importantly will the one fading survive?
1. Letting You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'You can't be serious Garcia.' Hotch said as he looked up from her resignation letter.

'Afraid so.'

'But why?'

'Health matters.' She replied quietly. 'I can't work, I need a break.'

'Does it need to be effective immediately and permanent?'

'Yes.' She said as he looked over her, she had physically changed in the last couple of months, and she knew that he had just noticed it. She was losing weight too fast for any diet, she hardly ate, always looked flushed and worn out, and was permanently tired.

'Garcia we can help with this.' He finally said as he worried, she looked worse than ever today, like she was wilting. 'Let us look after you.'

'It's not necessary Sir.' She answered.

'Take a seat Penelope.' She nodded and complied, he used her first name this was going past professional and into the personal side of life. 'Tell me at least, let me in and then I'll file this.' He saw her gawp slightly. 'Come on Penelope, we helped you when you were shot, let us help now.'

She ran her hand over her forehead, she had to do this now, there was no getting out of it this time. 'Have you ever heard of Polycystic Kidney Disease?' She asked, and she saw him think about. 'Its a genetic disease, there's two types, there's the one that kills in infancy and the other that doesn't make an appearance until between the ages of 30 and 40, not knowing much about my family anymore, I don't know who's had it or got it. I know it affects 1 in 10,000, I'm that one in our 10,000.'

'Okay so medication can help, why do you need to quit?'

'You questioned me needing to take every other day off Hotch.' She said looking at him. 'I told you I was helping a friend out, I lied.'

'So where have you been going?' He said leaning on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

'I've been going to the hospital to have dialysis, that's all they can do now.' She answered honestly, she saw his eyes sadden, his mouth open slightly in shock. 'I'm dying Hotch, there's nothing more than can do until a transplant becomes available by which time it could be too late.'

'Penelope!' Hotch gasped at her. 'Why wouldn't you tell us?'

'Simple, JJ has Henry to worry about, you have Jack, Emily has you and her mom, Rossi and Reid have their moms to worry about and Derek has his family and his been in that relationship that I know just ended badly, I don't need to be a burden to any of you.'

'Don't you think we should have been the ones to decide that?'

'I guess so.' She said looking down as the tears finally built and spilt. 'I've accepted it; I'm at peace with the thought of dying.'

'What about telling our family?'

'They don't need this plaguing them.'

'Maybe we want this, I'm glad you've let me in, you aren't doing this alone.' He replied kneeling down in front of her and taking her hand. 'You need to tell them, you might regret it.' He then stood. 'Don't lie to them, and don't tell me you've accepted it because I know you haven't.'

She looked at him. 'You're right I haven't, I'm petrified but its not in my hands anymore Hotch.'

'Were you going to just go on your own?'

She played with how she would answer this question for a moment. 'Since Foyet, we haven't been much of a pack anymore.' Penelope said looking down. 'I didn't know Derek was in a relationship until 2 months down the line, I didn't know you and Emily were involved until a month ago, I didn't know Reid kept meeting up with that Austin girl, we don't share these things, Derek doesn't even know I'm not with Kevin anymore... we drifted apart because of our jobs require us to be in it full headedly.'

'And you?'

'I can't do my job anymore, as much as I love it, and I love this team, I don't have the energy to keep up a job and a charade of health... I just about have the energy to get up in the morning.'

'Well then break and let's call a family meeting.' Hotch said walking to the door, opening it and looking at her. 'It's now not then Penelope.' He said using his I'm taking no bullshit excuse voice.

She stood slowly, and felt him help her and she smiled, he meant it when he said she wasn't going to be alone for this. He released her hand and allowed her to take the lead. Walking along the small landing he called them into the conference room, they complied and followed, all oblivious, all consumed with one thing or the other, not with each other though. They made their way in and stood looking as Penelope entered with Hotch.

'What's this about? I have a load more files come in today.' JJ asked tiredly, almost snappy.

'Yeah and I have loads of paperwork to get through.' Derek added grouchy.

'I second that.' Emily muttered as she looked at the others.

'Ditto.' Reid retorted.

'I can't do this.' Penelope said as they all made it clear that they had places to be, things to do, they weren't interested like they used to be and so she turned to leave, only to see Hotch blocking the door.

'You are doing it.' Hotch said forcefully.

'Doing what?' Reid asked confused. 'What's this about? We have work to do.' They all started to talk at once, all over one another and Hotch saw in that moment why Penelope felt the need to not tell them, he saw how his team was falling apart slowly. He then saw Penelope's shoulders jump slightly and he looked at her to see her crying he stepped in but not before Penelope turned to the group.

'I'm dying!' She shouted over the top of them with a frustrated voice that they were all arguing over something so petty. The room went silent as they all stared at her. 'Now you can get back to work okay? No need to try and outdo one another because to be fair I think I beat you all.' She looked at Hotch who was at her side. 'I'm going to start clear out my stuff.' She said and left not before the tears beckoned and fell in masses.

'Hotch...' Derek asked the boss as Penelope disappeared. 'Please tell me she is joking.'

'She isn't, I wish she was, the last couple of weeks she's been having dialysis, she has kidney failure.'

'How?'

'Genetic disease she had no idea ran in her family.'

'Why wouldn't she tell us?' JJ asked crying silent tears, her voice crackling.

'You demonstrated it beautifully when I pulled you away... she noticed the drift in us so didn't tell us because she didn't want to be a burden, I made her be that burden because we haven't been much of the family she loves and needs lately... and you squabbling just proved that to her and me why she never said anything to any of us.'


	2. Burden

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Derek made his way to Penelope's office, a place that had always been somewhat of a safe haven for him over the years and now it wouldn't be, it wouldn't be 'Garcia's Lair' or the 'Office of Supreme', it would be just another techs office in their department. He knocked and pushed the door open, he saw Penelope packing with one hand while the other nursed her back.

'Baby girl...'

'Save it.' She said sadly. 'I don't need you to be here because you pity me because the techs dying.'

'I don't pity you.' He said and as the news settled in, he felt his heart shatter as it broke in more than one place. 'I...' He started and charged in and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her head to meet his as he kissed her lips.

'What was that?'

'I love you.' He said and the tears began to fall from his brown eyes. 'I can't lose you.'

'I'll always be around.' She told him. 'In here I'll always be.' She said as she placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart.

'That's not enough!' He replied louder, angrier. 'Why does it have to be you of all people that gets taken? The one that brings light to the world when all the time you see too much?'

'God works in mysterious ways handsome.' She said as she pushed him away.

'I'm in love with you Penelope and all you tell me is junk about God.'

'What do you want to say Derek? That I love you too? Because if I admit that its not going to change the fact that I might not make this.'

'Do you? Do you love me?' She bit her lip. 'I knew it!' He said and kissed her again. 'There's got to be something they can do... some clinic to help you.'

'Derek they're doing everything they can to prolong this but all the time there's no donor match for me I don't have a hope in hell.'

'But there are chances?' He said hopeful.

'Yes there are.' She answered honestly. 'I'm just so tired of fighting this alone.'

'Well you have us now baby.'

'Why did it have to get this bad with us lot before we realised?' Penelope said not realising she was crying until Derek's arms wrapped around her, he then felt her stiffen. 'Crap! What's the time?' She said grabbing his wrist to look at his watch.

'What's up?'

She sighed. 'Hospital.' She told him and then smiled. 'You've got my wonder and wisdom until Friday cupcake and then you'll have to have freebie fun with the new tech.' She kissed him. 'I would stay but I need this.'

Derek stood stunned and worried, he watched her leave and then left himself, trying to focus his mind, trying to resist the urge to run after her and take her from the world that seemed hell bent on hurting her at that moment.

Penelope rushed into the hospital, the nerves still building up even after doing this routine for weeks on end. She got to where she needed to be and was lead to where she knew too well. She did the necessities as per usual and then took a seat on the bed and got comfortable as the nurse ran around getting everything ready.

'This is supposed to get easier Pen.' The nurse joked with her.

'I know it is Lisa but I don't know...' She trailed off into thought.

'Well you know what to do.' The nurse said as she began the procedure and Penelope tried to relax as much as possible only to feel a hand grab hers, she opened her eyes and saw Derek at her side.

'Derek...'

'I told you, you weren't doing it alone.'

'It's about time Penelope brought someone with her.' The nurse said as she worked carefully. 'One more and then you can settle properly.'

When the nurse finally left Derek watched the discomfort on Penelope's face and felt his heart bleed for her. 'I can't believe you've been doing this on your own.'

'It's not as bad as it looks.'

'Oh so being on dialysis every other day on your own isn't bad? Pen you need help, I saw you in your office earlier, you need looking after.'

'No I don't.' She told him and looked him square in the eyes. 'I do not need someone to molly coddle me through this, it hasn't been an issue until now and only because you know you see how ill I look, how problematic things are, if Hotch hadn't made me tell you guys I'd still be in on this alone and not a burden.'

'You aren't a burden.'

'Well Derek, you just left work to sit here with me... that's being a burden.'

'I want to be here, thus you are no burden princess.'

'Fine! If you want to be here, answer me some questions.'

'Go on...' He conceded and waited for her to ask away, she deserved answers after all.

'Why didn't you tell me?' She asked him looking down. 'Why didn't you share that you were in relationship?'

'Because I knew she wasn't the one, she wasn't the one that I wanted to go home to. At the end of the day telling you lot would mean going into something serious.' Penelope nodded at him. 'I could never have what I wanted.'

'Because of Kevin?'

'Exactly... he was always there, I never had the chance.' He told her sadly. 'Ever since you were shot I just wanted to make you mine but you went with Lynch and I knew I never stood a chance.'

Penelope looked away at that point; she didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. 'I really do love you.' She whispered to him and then sniffed as the tears began to fall. It was then her composure over everything broke. 'What am I doing?'

'With what?' Derek asked as confusion and worry intermingled in his tone of voice. 'Pen...'

'Who was I kidding that I could do this alone? When all I want to do is run.'

'You aren't doing it alone now Pen, you have us, all of us.'

'I don't want to die.' She told him truthfully. 'Not when I've just got you back.'

'You aren't going to die; you have too much to live for.'

'Derek...' Penelope began before being cut off.

'You-aren't-dying.' He reinforced with a squeeze of the hand. 'You're staying with me baby girl, I don't care what you say, I'd rather have you close to me, I want to look after you.' She made her lips into an 'o' shape as she went to object. 'No objections goddess, it's me or Hotch.'

'Fine.' She said as a playful pout played on her lips.

'Not going to work baby.' He told her, his eyes staring her out and saw she broke. 'Good girl.'

'Well... you have more questions to answer sunny Jim, we have a while.'

'Hit me baby girl.' Penelope punched him lightly on his arm. 'Not literally!' She laughed at him and he smiled, his heart twisting as he realised he hadn't seen that smile in too long. 'That's what I love to see.'

'Well everything doesn't feel like its crashing down on me now.'

'That's good to hear, now these questions?' He asked her and she started to unload, he answered the best he could, although it made him realised how unknown each of the team members lives were to each other.


	3. An Unknown Hold

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Penelope had been working flat out to get as much done as she could before she finished the job for good. She kept feeling really sharp pains radiating from her side to her back and reverberating back again so got up to walk it off again but this time it over took her and she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Derek sat twiddling a pen in his hand as he tried his hardest to finish the report that sat on the desk in front of him. Penelope had been living with him for 4 days now and although he loved having her nearer he had seen her lose all colour from her complexion, get weaker by the day. He had been with her for the last 2 dialysis sessions and he refused to leave her alone for future ones.

'Derek.' JJ asked as she approached his desk with a cup of coffee. 'Morrrgan?' She dragged out his last name to get his attention; he looked up at her wide eyed. 'How's Garcia today?'

'She's feeling a little ill, but keeping things slow.'

JJ smirked at that. 'Hardly, she's sent up more researches than I can count so far.'

'Really?' Derek asked in disbelief.

'Yeah... I'm going to actually go see her.'

'Well tell her I'm taking her out for lunch with you guys.' JJ nodded and rushed out of the bullpen and out of view.

JJ tapped in her normal fashion before walking into the office that had become somewhat of a haven of peace to her in the last couple of years. She walked in and saw the chair empty but saw the form of Penelope in her peripheral.

'Penelope!' JJ gasped and dropped down next to her friend. 'Come on Garcia, open your eyes.' When Penelope remained in the same state JJ had no other choice but to get help. 'Help!' She called out, not willing to leave her friend alone. 'Someone, please help!'

An agent appeared at the door. 'Agent Jareau?' He asked and gasped as his eyes found where JJ was. 'What's happened?'

'Get Agent Morgan and Hotchner now!' JJ said and the agent disappeared, she then put her whole attention back to Penelope, who now seemed to be coming to. 'Pen...'

'What happened?' She groaned confused.

'I'm not sure Pen... I found you like this.'

'JJ!' Derek's voice rang out as he entered in haste. 'What happened?' He asked and dropped down opposite JJ. 'Baby girl, let's get you to the hospital.' Penelope didn't get chance to argue back as she felt queasy and dizzy. 'JJ get an ambulance.' JJ nodded and left.

No more than an hour later they were all at the hospital worriedly. Hotch had signed them all off as they knew something wasn't right and they all wouldn't work with their minds not on the ball. They watched doctors and nurses come and go so much that at first they didn't respond as Penelope's name was spoken.

'Is she okay? Can we take her home?' Derek asked as he wrung his hands together nervously.

'I wish I could give you positive answers to them but I really can't.' The doctor told them. 'We've had to put Miss Garcia on permanent dialysis as her kidneys are giving up entirely now.'

'So what does that mean? She can't survive on dialysis forever.'

'We'll have to wait for a donor but at the moment the dialysis will have to do.' He told them trying to cover up the sad tone to his voice.

'Isn't there anything else you can do?' JJ asked scared.

'I'm afraid not... without dialysis Miss Garcia will enter complete kidney failure, this way we can wait until a donor becomes available.'

'And if it doesn't? Then what?'

'I'm sorry but this is the best we can do at this moment in time.' He told them. 'Has she been drinking and eating properly?'

Everyone turned to Derek. 'She's been drinking lots of water, I've been making her drink more, but when it comes to food she doesn't have much of an appetite. Why, what's wrong?'

'It's just her weight has dropped again, her blood has healthy counts of platelets, red blood cells and white blood cells which is really good, it's good to make sure she drinks more at the moment.'

'I can make sure she'll drink more.' Derek said now eager to his baby girl. 'Can we see her?'

'Of course you can.' He took them down the corridor, passed multiple rooms before stopping by a door with Penelope's name already on it. 'Here you are, if you have any questions one of the nurses can get me for you.'

'Thanks.' They all said and let Derek lead them into the room. They all stood and looked at Penelope for a moment, and then grabbed seats as she opened her eyes to look at them.

'Hey baby girl.' Derek breezed at her and she smiled tiredly. 'How you feeling?'

'Tired.' She near enough groaned in discomfort. 'My arm hurts.'

'It's going to.' He told her soothingly. 'Well don't you get some more sleep; we'll all going to be here.' She nodded and fell back to sleep, Derek then looked at them all.

'She been doing this all on her own?' Hotch asked as they watched the dialysis machine. Derek nodded as he took her hand in his. 'What happened to us?' He asked, he was the boss after all, if any of them was going to start that conversation it was going to be him.

'We let the job consume us.' Derek commented gaining fierce agreement.

'And in the long run forgot about the one person that has always been there for us all.' JJ added.

'She told me the other day, that Foyet was when she noticed us drifting.'

'But he was months ago.'

'Exactly... I saw her medical file the other day.' Hotch said as he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms as he went. 'She got told 5 months ago that she had this disease, and that it was pretty much the follow up check up after that she got told she was going into kidney failure.'

'5 months?' Emily said shocked, her tone sounding like she was taking it all in. 'We can't have all fallen apart so much that we didn't realise how ill she was?'

'Well did you?' Reid asked, and Emily shook her head. 'None of us did.'

'Well it stops here.' Rossi said taking his more experienced role. 'We know what's happened and once again she's brought us back together even if at this moment it's through something horrible.' He said aloud with reference to the unknown powers Penelope held over them.


	4. Stroke Of Genius

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Your mom's coming today handsome.' Penelope whispered tiredly as she woke up and saw Derek still in the chair next to her bed. Derek looked at her and swore under his breath. 'I remembered but I knew you haven't, you aren't turning your mom away, I'll be fine in here on my own.'

'You are not having a single minute on your own in here.' Derek said as he sat on the bed, placing a hand either side of her so his body language was open and readable. 'We've done pretty good so far to make sure that doesn't happen so we are not starting now.'

'I get that but I'm not going anywhere.' She said and he shook his head. 'Well if you refuse to leave me properly, at least get one of the guys to do it, let your mom know where her son is, maybe she can come by and drag your behind home for a proper bed.'

'You like my behind.'

'That I do... and I get to watch it all the more lately.' She replied as she came out of her sleepy state and more into alert mode.

'Penelope Garcia have you been checking me out?'

'Well.' She bit her lip. 'It's a pretty good bum... I shall lap up its goodness.' She said clearer than before and he chuckled at her. 'I'm quite hungry.' She said to him and saw his face twist with an assortment of emotion, the main one being excitement. 'What?' She asked innocently.

'You wanting foods got to be a good thing.' He said and kissed her forehead. 'I'm going to go get a nurse, lets feed that hunger and then I'll call Hotch, if he brings my mum here I'll swap with him.'

'You learn fast oh handsome one.'

'I know I'll get punished otherwise.' She laughed at him and watched him leave. 'We'll try and get your own pyjamas today as well.' He told her from the doorway/

'Just go!' She told him and he knew she agreed, she watched, as promised, as he left the room and then as he came back in moments later. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah... Hotch is on it baby girl, so you are stuck with me for a bit.' She smirked at him and then used her eyes to suss him out. 'I'm not ready to leave you, okay?' He saw her eyes water at that declaration. 'I've abandoned you for too long now, this is where I feel at home right now, with you.' He kissed her forehead again and then put his with hers. 'You hear me?' She nodded silently.

'I think we need a Q&A session later.' Penelope quipped at him as he sat back upright; he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'It might help us... you know reconnect.'

'Oh we have Pen...' Derek told her. 'We all have majorly and its because of you but I think a little session like that could well help us.' He then looked at his watch and then up as the nurse came in with food for Penelope.

'Knock knock.' Hotch said, a little over an hour later, at the open door as he watched Derek entertaining Penelope, a smile scrawled over Penelope's face as she laughed incessantly at him. 'Seems we're breaking up a party here.'

'Come in boss man and switched... handsome it's your time to go get some rest.'

'Pen...' He breathed out in a sigh.

'Go...' She told him. 'I don't have the strength to argue with you on this so just listen to me, I'm not going anywhere.'

'You promise?'

'I'd like to see you try and get me up.' She quipped at him and saw movement at the door, she looked at the woman and smiled. 'I'm guessing you're Mrs Morgan.'

'Call me Fran really.'

'Well Fran will you please get your son back to his so he can rest up please.' Penelope said with an effortless smile, she looked back at Derek. 'Look at me Derek... where am I going?'

'Nowhere.'

'Exactly... I'll be here when I get back.'

'Fine and then you are getting a proper introduction with my mom.' Penelope nodded at him with understanding. 'Right baby girl you get some rest too.'

'Go Morgan, if need be I'll bully her into resting.' Hotch said putting his hand on Derek's shoulder. 'Go...' He said and Derek finally kissed Penelope before leaving, coming back for a second kiss and then leaving completely. 'You've definitely done a good job at showing us what's happened.' Hotch said as he took a seat.

'Hmm.' Penelope agreed wordlessly. 'I want to thank you.'

'For what?'

'Making me tell you all, I realised I can't do this alone, it's too scary.'

'Well, you have us all, and we are more connected now, I mean Rossi and Reid have taken the girls out for lunch and then the girls are sticking around this afternoon to 'watch' over you.'

'Derek's not going to like that.'

'Well... it won't be forever, I'm sure we can drag him off with his mom for a bit.' Hotch said determined. 'You want visitors?'

'If they're good visitors.' Penelope said knowing he was on about the team. 'That wasn't much of a hello I gave to Derek's mom.'

'Penelope you don't need to please everyone, not at the moment we all realise that.'

'I get that I do, but effectively her son's fallen in love with someone that's dying slowly.' She saw Hotch begin to object. 'Don't deter me from that you know it as much as I do.' She told him and he knew it was the truth. 'I mean look at me, I don't have a life anymore, I'm trapped in a hospital bed while I wait on a stranger to step in and save my life.'

---------------------

'So that's Penelope is it?' Fran asked her son as they waited on their food to be served. 'The infamous baby girl?'

'Yeah.' Derek said sadly, not sure for how much longer it could say that if no donor was found.

'What's wrong with her?' Fran asked and mentally kicked herself. 'Sorry, I shouldn't pry into her private life.'

'She's got kidney failure.' Derek responded, ignoring his mom's apology. 'She kept it a secret for 5 months until Hotch made her tell us last week.'

'She kept that from you all?'

'Since Hotch got attacked by Foyet we all kind of, I don't know, got involved in our work more, withdrew from everyone.' Fran nodded but didn't say a word. 'I didn't know she broke up with her partner, I kept Beth out of my work life, the team all found out by accident. We didn't know Reid was going with a girl, or that Hotch and Emily were making a go of it. We just forgot about one another.'

'And now?'

'We realise how important everyone is to us... and Pen in particular but now we feel like she's slipping away from us.'

'Is there nothing they can do?'

'She wasn't in hospital permanently, she's been having dialysis every other day, I made her move in with me because she was struggling on her own...'

'And you love her.'

Derek laughed embarrassed as his mom was spot on. 'That too, I went with her to 2 sessions of it, but then on Friday, it was her last day at work and JJ found her collapsed on the floor of her office and rushed her in and now she's nearly in complete kidney failure. This is everything they can do for now.'

'What are her chances?'

'Slim... there's no donor match so far which means she's going to continue to get worse.'

'Have you lot been tested?'

'Tested?'

'To give up a kidney.'

'Mom... you are an utter genius!' Derek said forgetting about the food and taking his mom back to the hospital.


	5. Problematic

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Derek got back to the hospital and rushed back to Penelope's room, he walked in and now Penelope alone, one of her hands on her back.

'Baby girl...' He asked forgetting about everything else. 'Where's Hotch?'

'Toilet.' She said pained.

'What's up?' He said worrying more as he entered, leaving Fran lingering at the door.

'I've got really bad pains that's all.' She said flexing back into the pillows weakly.

'Need anything for it?'

'I've just been given something for it... it's not kicked in yet.'

'Well let's get your comfortable.' She accepted his help and got comfortable against the multiple pillows. 'Better?'

'A bit thanks.' She sighed and then looked at him. 'What are you doing back?'

'My mum had an idea but it can wait for a couple of more minutes.' He saw Penelope cock his eyebrow at him. 'I'm not telling, now P, I'd like you to meet my mom and mom I'd like you to meet Penelope.'

'It's nice to finally place a name or names with face.' Fran said warmly as she finally found a place in the room that wasn't uncomfortable.

'And you, Derek has spoken about you quite a lot.' Penelope replied with a small smile on her face.

'Seems he talks about me and you a lot then.' She saw a hint of pink add to Penelope's overly pale features.

'Oh we've gained two new visitors have we?' Hotch said entering the room.

'No....now you've got 6 more!' Emily said as her, Rossi, JJ and Reid all entered the room, all smiling as they went.

'How's it going today?'

'Uncomfortable.' Penelope told them and got awarded praise for not being a hard head.

'Not having a good day?' JJ asked as she stood next to Emily.

'Not really.' Penelope admitted, really feeling like a problem shared is problem halved and so far that was truly working out. She then felt queasy and she paled.

'Penelope?' She heard Hotch ask seeing the sudden change to Penelope's features.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' She said pushing her hand to her lips, she couldn't move so she was at a loose end until Derek placed a cardboard bowl under her mouth and she grabbed it. Everyone looked on worriedly as Derek seemed to know what to do, he sensed the change in atmosphere as he sat and rubbed Penelope's back.

'It's all to do with dialysis...'

'And the fact my kidneys have given up entirely.' Penelope added as Fran handed her some tissue. 'Thank you...' She told her feeling unwell but only received an understanding motherly smile that made her relax and feel more at ease.

'Can one of you get a nurse for me please?' Derek asked and Penelope looked at him scared. 'Baby, this is worse than it ever has been so best to get it checked over.' He told her taking the bowl away and helping her relax back. 'Peace of mind yeah?'

'Yeah.' She said as she closed her eyes, and felt the rush of air as Hotch and another person came into the room.

'How you feeling Penelope?'

'Ill.' Penelope muttered as she opened her eyes to look at the nurse. 'I was fine.'

'Okay.' She said warmly as she took Penelope's temperature, looking over Penelope as she waited. 'Your shakes are worse aren't they?' Penelope agreed, even Derek had noticed how bad they had gotten. 'Right you have a pretty high fever here too... do you ache?'

'A bit yeah.'

'It's all quite normal but your fever suggests you have an infection, we'll get you some antibiotics for it and maybe you should get some sleep.' The nurse then left, Derek grabbed Penelope's hand as she closed her eyes, being ill was bad enough but having anything else with it was even worse. The nurse came back in and injected a clear fluid into Penelope's IV as well as putting a pot with 2 pills on the table. 'Take them and drink some more water, the doctor said he'll come down later to check up on you.' They all watched as Penelope shakily took the pills and drank the cup of water before setting it down. 'Right they should make you sleepy so go with it, okay?' Penelope nodded silently as she felt the drugs swim her veins.

'Right I think girl's afternoon can wait, get some sleep Garcia.' Hotch told Penelope as she tried to make herself feel better for them all.

'Can we have a chat first.... outside.' Derek asked and looked at Penelope. 'Just sleep baby girl.' He said kissing Penelope's forehead, feeling the heat he now knew how ill she was with whatever on top of everything. They all left the room and stood outside, everyone looking at Derek.

'My mom came up with a really good suggestion, one that could save Pen.' They all perked up at the idea. 'I'm going to get myself checked to see if I can donate a kidney to Pen.'

'Be a live organ donor?' Reid asked slightly worried. 'You do realise the post op recovery and everything for that don't you?'

'Reid... I want my baby girl well, not in a hospital bed ill and dying.' He told them. 'If it means saving her, I want to do it.'

'Me too.' Hotch said immediately. 'I hate this, this isn't supposed to be like this, we're family, I know we can help.'

'Yeah, me too.' JJ said, and then with quick responses from Emily and Rossi.

'Okay I'm in.' Reid said realising that the facts could wait if it meant saving someone he held so close to him.

'I want to too.' Fran said and they looked at her shocked. 'I've seen what she is to Derek, and I know she means a lot to you lot too so why not?'

'Are you sure?'

'I am.' Fran replied adamant. 'That's 7 of us, that ups Penelope's odds more than they are right now.' They all smiled, so certain of the decision just made; now they had to see if was a plausible route to take.

'Go back in Morgan.' Rossi told Derek. 'Call us when the doctors been down, let us know.'

'I will.' He turned to his mom. 'You can stay here or get one of the guys to take you to mine, I'm sorry this isn't the trip you had planned.'

'No apology necessary Derek, I'd like to stick around if you wouldn't mind.' Fran mused. 'I want to get to know the infamous baby girl, seeing as its taken me 9 years to be in even the same state as her.' Derek smiled. 'I take it you'd like that?'

'I would love that... Pen she's the woman I want so of course I want you to get to know her.' Derek said with a near perfect smile that told of the truth in his words.


	6. Concerns And Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Derek and his mom had been with Penelope for the rest of the day, they had been there when the doctor had come in and checked Penelope over, they had been there when he had become solemn and told them things were only going to be getting worse and through all the turmoil Derek had forgotten to ask the one thing he had wanted to since he heard his mom had asked him. Now Fran had gone to get the doctor while Derek sat with Penelope, he needed to open up this door to save her.

'What's going on in that head of yours?' Penelope asked warily, as she watched him, her head still feeling drowsy.

'Just how much I love you.' He said and smiled as she smiled. 'How we're going to help you.'

'How?'

'Derek... doctors here.' Fran prompted Derek; he smiled, kissed Penelope and got up leaving her completely confused. Fran saw this and took Derek's place on the bed. 'Derek's just voicing some concerns he has.'

'Like what?'

'I think that's better for him to say than me.' Penelope gave up questioning, she didn't have the energy to do so and she knew she'd know sooner or later. 'What's bothering you Penelope?' Penelope opened her eyes a little wider to look at Fran with shock. 'What's on your mind?'

'I'm just scared and disappointed and...'

'Penelope tell me, do you love my son?' Fran interrupted.

'I do.' Penelope replied honestly. 'I'm just sorry that your son fell for me.'

'Well why wouldn't he?' Fran asked slightly confused but then she got what Penelope was getting too. 'I've known Derek has loved you since day one, he just took a little while to catch up and now this, this is settling for him that he loves you more than anything in the world.' Fran grabbed Penelope's hand. 'You are going to get through this, and you are going to stop this little inner battle you have going on okay?' Penelope nodded. 'Now how are you feeling?'

'I don't really know.'

'Well I think it's time you got some more rest.' Fran then helped Penelope get comfortable before she took a seat by the bed awaiting the arrival of her son to come back in. Derek swaggered in with a self assured smile. 'Look at you.'

'What about me?' He said with a grin. 'Mom can I talk to you.'

'Derek.' Penelope said her voice raspy. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing baby girl... everything's all in hand.' Derek said sitting down on the bed looking her over. 'How you doing?'

'I really don't feel good. What are you up to?'

'Nothing, really, it's nothing.' He said and saw her question him. 'Trust me on this one okay?' She finally nodded and closed her eyes as she began to feel queasy again. 'Penelope?' Derek said as he saw the disturbance to Penelope, he knew the tell tale signs by now and grabbed the bowl, just in time.

'This isn't going to get better.' Penelope whispered tearfully. 'I just want this to end.'

Derek dropped his eyes and felt his heart break. 'It will Pen.' Derek said when he looked up; he smiled as he saw his mom helping out again but was saddened that her trip away was stuck in a hospital.

'Derek...' Penelope started, trying to get his attention on her. 'Go home, please.'

'But...'

'You need a time out and your mom's here, she needs a break too. This isn't fair.'

'I don't want to leave you like this.'

'I'm not going anywhere.' She told him back. 'You need to have some fun handsome.' She said weakly gripping his hand.

'You aren't giving up on this are you?'

'No way.'

'Just promise me that you'll call me if you need me.'

'I will do.' She promised and the next thing she knew Derek had listened to her and she let the exhaustion claim her.

--------------------------------

Derek walked into the house and was immediately met by Clooney. 'Someone's smelt Penelope.' He commented as the dog licked his hands enthusiastically.

'Clooney spend a lot of time with her?'

'She looks after him whenever we have a case.'

'That's nice of her.' Derek smiled and nodded. 'What did the doctor say then?'

'That it's an option, a good one, its just if there's a match amongst us... and that it may be wise to get some other people to help out, so that way the odds are raised a bit.'

'So who else can you ask?'

'I was thinking her brothers, and I don't feel comfortable with this but her ex-boyfriend... I mean he can't just let her die.' Derek said obviously tied. 'I don't know if she would be accepting of that either so I'll talk with the team.'

'Might be wise.' Fran then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'You need to get some new food.'

'I need to go shopping, since Pen got taken into the hospital I've just been there.'

'She's very caring of you... '

'Yeah that's why she didn't want us to stay, she feels she's being a burden on us all and she remembered you were coming, I didn't, but she did and tricked me, through everything I was still a primary thought to her.'

'That's because she loves you.' Fran said settling a hand on her sons shoulder. 'Come on, we should get some shopping in.' She told him and stood. 'Then we'll head back to the hospital, against Penelope's wishes, she needs a family right now.'

'She won't like it because you didn't come here to meet her, or look after her.'

'Well she means something to my favourite son so she means something to me.'

'I'm your only son.' Fran turned to him and shot him the mother look. 'And she means a lot to me, I can't believe I waited for this to tell her.'

'Sometimes life just gives us these hitches to make us cherish what we've had all along.' Fran told her son as they left the house in aid of proper food and stock for the cupboards. When they arrived back they had everything necessary for a week's worth of survival, satisfied Fran got to work putting away, while Derek took Clooney out.

An hour later Derek walked back into the house, he had felt the urge to run and run, he couldn't clear thoughts of Penelope from his head; he needed her near but couldn't get her just yet. Fran saw his concern and angst as it scrawled across his face and sat firmly in his eyes.

'I'm going to have a shower.' He finally said after a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

'Then we are going back to Penelope.' Derek nodded and headed for a shower, he put his phone on the bed, no calls or messages, he guessed Penelope was sleeping, but when he finished his shower he had 7 missed calls and a voice mail.

Listening he felt his heart clench and then sink to the pit of his stomach. 'Mom!' He called out quickly finishing off getting dressed, he ran from the room to meet his mom on the stairs.

'What's wrong?'

'The hospital called me.' He said to her, feeling breathless for a bizarre unknown reason. 'It's Penelope... we need to get to her.'


	7. Never Wanting To Leave You

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Derek drove frantically to the hospital and he was amazed that his mom managed to keep up with him but he was grateful that she wanted to get back as fast as he did. They made it to the ward where Penelope was and went straight to her.

The nurse in the room looked up and ushered them out. 'What's happened?' Derek asked looking at Penelope from the hallway.

'Penelope's breathing is getting difficult, the doctor's just left but she's deteriorating faster than we expected her too.'

'So what does that mean?'

'That she is only going to get worse. The doctor wants to talk about the option you proposed earlier, if you're okay with it, he'd like to get you all tested as soon as.'

'Tell him two of us are ready, we need to contact the others.' Fran said as she stepped forward a little to support Derek who had become almost mute. 'Can we go into her now?'

'Of course... I'll tell the doctor.' The nurse said with an almost grateful smile before heading down to the nurse's desk. Derek strode into the room and straight to Penelope.

'Hey baby girl.' He said calmly as he took her hand and she looked at him.

She reached up and pulled the oxygen mask down. 'What are you doing here?' She said as she tried to catch her breath.

Derek helped her put the mask back on, still keeping his composure. 'We couldn't stay away, and then the hospital called me.' He said as he watched her suck in a deep breath in amongst multiple shallow ones. 'I'm going to call the guys Pen.'

'No.' She said pulling the mask away again. 'Don't worry... them.'

'I got to princess... they need to know as much as I did.' He saw her about to object to his wants. 'Not going to happen, they deserve to know... keep them in the loop.' He said and ran a hand over her hair, moving some straggled curls out of her face. 'You're really hot baby.' Penelope just nodded, and felt the tears bubbling as she began to feel the fear. 'Come on no tears.'

'I'm... scared.' She admitted painfully as some of the tears began their track down her face.

'This is why I didn't want to leave you.' Derek told her.

'Your mom though.'

'I want to be here though.' Fran said stepping in; Penelope cried more as she spoke those words. 'You need as much family as you can get... starting with myself and Derek.'

'Thank you.'

'No problems.' Fran said before turning to Derek. 'Want me to ring Hotch or you want to do it?'

'I'll do it.' Derek said, then kissed Penelope's forehead. 'You look worn out goddess. Get some sleep.' He left the room and hurriedly rang Hotch's number.

'Hotchner.' Hotch said in a near grumble, Derek looked at his watch, it was quite late but he knew that if he didn't call he would only be penalised for it later.

'Hotch its me.'

'Morgan, what's wrong?'

'It's Pen... she's getting worse.'

'How do you mean?'

'She deteriorating fast... too fast, her breathings really bad and her fever feels worse.'

'She was okay earlier.' Hotch said and mentally berated himself, she was far from okay earlier.

'She's going fast now though.' Derek said sadly as he had to speak the words. 'The doctor said us offering to be donor's is a clever option, just that we might end up dropping out last minute.'

'I'm going to round up everyone, we'll be there as soon as.' Hotch told Derek. 'I want to be tested as soon as.'

'I'll talk to the doctor.' Derek spoke quickly. 'Just get here.'

'Derek her brothers? The biological ones... surely they'll be a better match?' He heard an intake of air. 'I'll contact them once we're at the hospital and I have all the facts in front of me.'

'Thanks Hotch. Let me ring Reid and JJ yeah?'

'No worries... see you soon.' Derek said his goodbye, after a couple of minute's hesitation he dialled Reid's number and told him the plan, then he did the same with JJ. Afterwards he put his phone away, and then headed back to the room.

'You got her to sleep.' Derek said as he watched Penelope's chest literally heave with her laboured breaths as she slept.

'She's more dozing on and off than sleeping, the nurse needs to keep checking her blood saturation levels so she isn't sleeping well.' She saw Derek look a little confused. 'To make sure she's getting enough oxygen.' Derek then nodded with recognition. 'Get hold of them okay?'

'Hotch is on to it, he's going to call everyone for us and get them here as soon as.' He then took a seat and grabbed Penelope's hand in his, subconsciously running his thumb along it in a bid for comfort. 'Her breathings worrying me mom.' He said and Fran looked at him as he sounded so vulnerable. 'All she's doing is tiring herself out more.'

'I know Derek but there's little they can do for the moment.' Fran tried to settle the fear in her son a bit more. 'I told you she wasn't sleeping for very long.' She pointed out as Penelope's eyes began to flicker and she groaned in discomfort, Fran stood up, Penelope hadn't done that in the moments of waking from her disrupted sleep while Derek was out of the room. Derek obviously noticed the concern etched to his mom's face and looked at Penelope.

'Pen... what's wrong?'

'My... side.' She gasped, her eyes going glassy with a mix of pained tears and upset ones and then she settled down her eyes looking for him groggily, her hand rubbing her side.

'I got it baby.' Derek said and took her hand after and replaced it with his own, making gently circles, hoping he was helping rather than hindering. 'Better?' She nodded and reached up for her mask.

'I told... you it wasn't... wasn't getting any better.' She said as her breath cutting out on her.

'Come on Pen, it's going to get better, I can promise you that.'

'How?'

'Let's get you comfortable first.' Derek bargained with her. 'I'll tell you once you've had something for the pain.'

'Stop... stalling handsome.'

'No more stalling Penelope.' Came Hotch's voice from the doorway. 'Promise.'

'I just want to know what's happening.'

The team filed in. 'We've been searching for donors for you.'

'W-who?'

'Us.'


	8. Our Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'No you can't.' Penelope said her breath hitching once again around her words. 'I can't do that to you.'

'We want to.'

'But how's that fair on you?' Penelope said slightly agitated with worry by the news.

'Baby... you need to realise that you getting ill has caused us to reassess everything.' Derek reasoned with her as he made her relax. 'We've had a chat; we want to do this because we want to help you.'

'Do it another way... please.' She said and breathed in deeply from the mask. 'Please.' She said as she felt the emotions override her again, making her feel horrible vulnerable and exposed.

'Pen... you said to me earlier this isn't going to get better, with our help it is going too.' Penelope shook her head at him and he ran a hand over her head in an urge to relax her further. 'Just let us help.' He pleaded with her at that point. 'Please?'

'This is me...' She said pulling the mask away. '... being a burden.' She finished and replaced the mask.

'No it isn't Pen.' Came JJ's voice. 'This is us being a family because one of our own is in need of it.'

'Yeah Penelope, you need to realise we want to do this, whatever you say, we want to do this.' Emily said in thick agreement. 'We hate what we all became.'

'Yeah Garcia, we all became strangers to each other and that's not fair.' Rossi added on as he approached the bed. 'You taught us so much, you were always our _it_ person when no one was yours.'

'So you see baby girl, we are all in this together, we will all help with recovery and life after.'

'It's not fair.'

'No.' Came Hotch's stern voice. 'What isn't fair is allowing you to suffer when we can all have a hand in stopping it.'

Derek sat watching her as the walls slowly broke down, he saw her hand begin to move to her side and he beat her to it, to massage the pains away. 'So you see...' He started and her attention stuck on him. 'We aren't backing away because we know we can do this, we've come back stronger than ever.'

'And we have the need to help a loved one.' Fran added in and Penelope offered a small exhausted nod as she drew in more strangled breaths, her eyes closing and remaining there, everyone stood watching scared that something was wrong when her eyes didn't open again. 'She's exhausted herself again.' Fran said out loud after a couple of minutes. 'So I think it's time we got seeing which one of us is helping.'

'Hotch did you call her brothers?' Derek asked hopeful.

'Only one answered, he said he would get back to us.'

'Damn it... what's there to get back to us with exactly?' Derek asked, his eyes trailing over Penelope as she slept. 'Lynch.' He spoke so softly that most missed it.

'What's Kevin got to do with this?'

'He can be another to help.'

'I doubt it.' JJ offered up apologetically, no one said anything to her just prompted her to continue. 'He left Pen because he thought she was cheating on her, she didn't have the chance to prove her innocence.'

'When was this?'

'About 5 months ago.'

'I'm guessing when she found out about her condition.' Hotch said and left the room, they saw him reach for his phone as he went. A nurse soon trailed in, she smiled at Derek, knowing him, and then offered a smile up to the others.

'How she doing?' She asked more at Derek and Fran than anyone else.

'Her breathings still pretty bad and she's getting pains in her back a lot.'

'Okay, well we'll give her something to make her more comfortable and let her get some rest.' She looked Derek in the face after she had injected Penelope's IV. 'The doctors coming down in a couple of minutes, he has a lot of information to go through before he starts this process... are you sure you want to do this?'

'Positive.' Derek said back without twitching, the reaction an immediate response. The nurse nodded appreciatively and looked around at the others who all agreed.

'Miss Garcia is extremely lucky to have so many people to offer help; some people become very defensive at this stage.' She then moved to the opposite side of Penelope, allowing Derek to stay put as she did her job and wrote in the chart. 'You need to be absolutely certain.'

'We are.' They all said and Hotch strolled back in.

'What did he say?'

'He's coming.'

'Okay, so what did you say?'

'That we had a little matter that required his help at the hospital.'

'Did he not question you?'

'A couple of times but I told him I felt it was wise he saw it rather than was told it.' Hotch said and looked as the nurse finished up. 'He's going to be here in like an hour.'

When the doctor entered he found them all sat around some were fidgeting, others were calmed. He introduced himself to those he didn't know and ran through what would happen, no more details on the procedure until after they had verified a suitable donor.

'I think that to begin with you just need to be forewarned that recovery is reasonable, its not difficult to get back on your feet afterwards but it will be painful for 5-7 days while your body copes with the drastic change.' He saw them all understand clearly. 'Right, I've got 4 nurses ready to draw blood, so we'll do it like that and send them all off together. If we find you are suitable then we'll do a second blood test and a couple of others just to verify and then we'll progress onto the next stage.' Derek, Hotch, Fran and JJ followed the doctor out of the room, returning momentarily and letting Rossi, Reid and Emily to go.

When they were all gathered back Penelope was awake or at least just. Derek was sat closer than the others and they knew why that was, he was after all the only one that seemed to keep her calm the most.

'You're doing it aren't you?'

'Well we've put our foot in the door already on this one baby girl. There's no backing out.'

'Just be positive that you know what you're doing.'

'Oh we are.' Hotch said and reached for his pocket as his phone rang out, he stood and left and Penelope looked at them confused.

'What's... that about?' She asked as she drew in a long breath.

'He's sorting a few kinks out.' Rossi complied to answering and they watched as several minutes later Hotch entered the room with a dishevelled looking Kevin behind him.

'What's this about?' He asked the boss and Hotch simply stood and moved out of the way so he could see Penelope who was now on the side of two worlds, the conscious and the unconscious. 'Penny?'

'Get him out.' Penelope said irritated as she tried her hardest to sit up. 'Please get... him... out.'

'Baby you need to calm down for us, Lynch can you wait outside.' Kevin just listened to Derek and left, Hotch, Rossi and Emily following him out. 'He's gone baby.' Penelope nodded. 'What was that about?' He saw her hesitate sadly. 'Come on P, you can tell me.'

'He... left when I told... him what was wrong with me.'

'Oh Penelope.' Fran said sadly, almost as though it was a sharp intake of air.

'He told me I'd be a burden.' The remaining few exchanging looks, that was another reason that Penelope didn't share. Derek kissed Penelope's forehead and stood and left the room.

'Have you told him?' They shook their heads and sw Derek was angered by something. 'So she's a burden is she?'

'E-excuse me?' Kevin stumbled for his pardon.

'She told you and you told her you didn't want to be with her because she'd be a burden.'

'Well she is isn't she?'

'If you loved her, you'd want to help her.'

'I didn't handle it well I admit it but...'

'But what Lynch? She told you because she loved you and you should've stepped up and helped her, instead you made her keep it back from us and in the end she doubted us lot.'

'I didn't know.'

'Well you do now, but I think you'd better go.'

'Why was I asked here?'

'To see if you could give a kidney to Penelope.'

'A kidney?' They saw her hesitate and that told them everything , they plied him with the argument but he wasn't swayed so watched him leave, only for 4 equally different men to enter. Immediately they knew the Garcia brothers had turned up.


	9. Not A Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Excuse me.' One of the brothers said as the men needed access to the nurses desk.

'You looking for Penelope?' Hotch asked noticing similar features on one that they'd seen on Penelope, Derek made his way back to the room.

'Erm yes, would you be Aaron?'

'Yes.' Hotch said putting his hand out in a greeting to the man he had spoken to on the phone. 'Thank you for coming so quickly.'

'You said Penelope was in some type of health trouble.' The dominant of them all asked. 'Is she okay?'

'Sorry, no but she has kidney failure.' Hotch replied and saw them suck in a large dose of air. 'Is there a family history of Polycystic Kidney damage?'

'Our aunt died of that a couple of years back.'

'And one of our uncles.'

'All on the same side of the family?' They nodded. 'Penelope didn't know about it until she was diagnosed but she really needs a donor.'

'And you think us?'

'Well we need as many options open to her as possible, there's 7 of us been tested so far.'

'7?'

'Yes there's a group of us that are sticking around with her.'

'Can we see her?' A tall dark headed man asked. 'Is it definitely her?'

'Why wouldn't it be?'

'It's just we haven't seen her since she was 18 so we just want to be sure.' Hotch nodded and pointed with his head to the door.

'It might be wise if I give her a heads up first, she isn't doing great.' He then offered up and they backed down with agreement, Hotch then left Rossi and Emily in the corridor and went into the room, he sat on the opposite side of Penelope.

'Is he definitely gone?' Penelope asked quietly, her eyes red from crying her breathing erratic.

'He is, we don't blame you for not telling us Penelope but we are here to help.' She nodded at him not bothering to waste her breath replying verbally. 'Penelope...' He stared and she looked at him. 'We had to call your brothers for help.'

'What?' She said slightly worried, majorly scared. 'Why?'

'They are the ones most likely to help you, we needed to ask multiple people, we're sorry we asked Lynch, we didn't know and we are truly sorry for bringing him here but your brothers want to see you.' He said looking up the others who agreed.

'No they don't, I left them.'

'It's about time to put issues aside and start anew.' Hotch said and he saw from her sad eyes that she knew he was right, it had been too long. 'Want to see them?'

'I don't... know.'

'One at a time?' She nodded again and Derek and Hotch both went to stand but Penelope's hand gripped Derek's in a weakened grip to stop him from leaving her, so he sat back down and took her hand. Hotch walked with one of the brothers.

'Oh kiddo.' They said and approached the bed, Derek felt Penelope's grip his as though she was taking strength from that hold. 'We've been looking for you for years, you hid well.'

'That's what she does best, eh?' Derek said making Penelope let out a small laugh, he looked at everything. 'I think you need introductions, I'm Derek Morgan.'

'Joe Garcia.'

Derek twisted, never letting Penelope's hand go. 'My mom Fran, Aaron Hotchner, our boss, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, and the two outside are Emily Prentiss and David Rossi.'

'You're Penelope's boss?' Joe asked looking at Hotch.

'We're more of a family fold than work place buddies.' Hotch told him proudly. 'How about we let the others in and I'll tell you what we've got going on here.'

'H-Hotch.' Penelope said as she pulled the mask down. 'Thank you.'

'No problems Penelope.' Hotch said and left with Joe as the next brother came in, soon everyone was acquainted and only one brother had shown hesitation. Now hours later, long after Penelope had fallen asleep, they stood as the doctor told them the news.

'I'm pleased to say we have matches, its only 2 but that's impressive to have out of a mix of different people.' He said pleased. 'Spencer Reid is one and the other is George Garcia.' Everyone looked at them smiling. 'Now we can go to another room and discuss what's going to happen at this point?' Reid immediately accepted, but George held back. 'Or we can give you some time?'

'I need time.' George spoke softly and quietly and walked away. Now everyone looked at Reid who didn't like the attention, JJ took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, he then agreed and the doctor led him and JJ off.

'He's really going to help?'

'Pen's like his big sister.' Derek started immediately. 'She's always been there for him; well she's always been there for us all.'

'Really?'

'Always.' Emily added. 'She's kind of like the one person that can shift us from having the hump to laughing hysterically.' The brother's all laughed and nodded.

'I take it that's not news to you?'

'No not at all but when our parents died she lost her sparkle for a bit and then she took off.' The brother they knew as Carl told them. 'We didn't even have the chance to stop her.'

'Has she been here all along?' Joe asked as he knew that for them all to stick around, they had to have known Penelope a good couple of years.

'She joined my team about 9 years ago.' Hotch replied.

'What is your team?'

'We're profilers for the BAU in the FBI.' They saw the brothers eyes widen with shock. 'Penelope is not a profiler, she's our technical analyst and probably the scariest one around.'

'So she finished up at Cal Tech?'

'Not exactly but maybe that's better if she told you this when she's feeling better?' They all nodded and walked back into the room and took a place, all mixed and dotted around the room sporadically. The brother's eyes hardly left Penelope as they watched her near strangled breathing and the random heart beat on the monitor as it sped up and slowed down. All conversation slowed and stopped as Penelope began to wake up again, soft groans escaping her lips as her hand massaged her sides.

'Pen.' Derek said sitting on the bed. 'Baby girl you need to drink something.' He reached for the glass only to find Reid standing there ready with it. 'You've hardly drunk anything, so you need to.' She nodded and moved her hand from her side so that she could take the mask off her face. They helped her drink and she relaxed slightly, Derek pushed some hair out of her dace and smiled. 'You're not so hot.'

'I feel a bit better.' Penelope said in a small whisper. 'What's happening?' She said as she surveyed the room tiredly.

'We've got a donor.'

'Please tell me it isn't any of you.'

'We have two actually kiddo.' Joe said learning forward in his chair and Penelope looked at him as though he was a mirage of sorts and not a reality check. 'George being one.'

'And boy genius.'

'Don't do it.'

'Sorry Pen, but I've already sat down with the doctor.'

'I'm not going to... be able... to talk you out of... it, am I?' Penelope said through deep hitching breaths.

'No chance.' Reid told her and smiled, she knew she had no choice but to listen now.


	10. Undertaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Spencer... you don't need to do this.' Penelope said once her and Reid had finally been left on their own as the others went to get food. 'I'd... rather you... didn't.' She said her breathing got worse without the mask on.

'Don't talk me out of it Pen.'

'I just... don't want you to have... to do this.'

'I'm the one to help, so let me.'

'I... don't want any... of you to... do this.' Slightly frustrated at how difficult it was to form sentences, she closed her eyes before feeling Reid take her hands. 'I never wanted this.'

'We know that but we became too alien to one another and fell apart, but I wouldn't do this for anyone Pen.' Reid said taking the lead of this conversation, making her purely listen for once. 'Do you know you're like my older sister?' He asked her and saw her eyes fill with shock before she shook her head. 'Well you are, you always know where to point me when I'm circling the problem, you're always there for me, make me feel better, now I've been given the chance to help you and I just don't want to lose my big sister.' He looked from her hand that was in his and saw she was crying. 'Oh I didn't... Penelope I didn't want you cry.'

'Sorry.' She said as she pushed herself up slightly with one hand as the other one wiped the tears away, her life breathless and still strangled slightly. 'Do you know... what... you're walking into here?'

'Pen...' He said raising an eyebrow at her.

'Of course... you do.' Penelope said back knowing that questioning it was stupid. 'Just do... it for the right reasons...not mine, but yours.'

'I will.'

'I don't want... something happening.... to you.'

'It won't.'

'You know that... for a fact?'

'I know probably more than you do right now.' He told her back and she laughed slightly nodding in strong agreement. 'Just let us deal with it all and come back to us fighting strong.' He watched her tire a bit more. 'Right you get some sleep, everyone should be back soon.' Reid waited until she was fully asleep before taking his hand back and slipping out of the room only to bump into George. 'Oh..oh... uh hi.'

'How is she?'

'She's being brave as per usual but she's not getting any better.'

George nodded. 'I guessed as much... so you're the other donor?'

'I guess so yeah.'

'And you're going to do it?'

'Yeah I am.'

Another nod was received. 'Does she talk about us?'

'Erm... not really, we've been having problems through the last couple of months we all separated slightly because of the job so we've hardly spoken.'

'And this changes it all?'

'Majorly.'

'I'm glad she has so many people that love her.'

'It's hard not to love her.' Reid said sincerely and then grabbed his phone. 'I just got to make a call... you can go in, she's only sleeping again.' George nodded and entered the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Derek put his phone away and looked up to see that the in-depth conversation that was happening had halted as everyone looked at him. 'Reid.' They all nodded. 'He thinks he has talked Penelope around to accepting this choice... she's sleeping now.'

'Well its good to know she's learnt the word rest.'

'Took her a good year and a half.' Rossi quipped over his coffee. 'Right so how we going to do this?'

'Well, I want Pen with me.' Derek said almost immediately. 'I've been thinking about it, her place has too many stairs for her contend with.'

'True.' Hotch commented on. 'What about Reid's place?'

'Put them together maybe?'

'Could work by day but 24/7 might be hard work.'

'Pen's gonna hate being waited on.' Carl sighed. 'She hated being ill and mom looking after her all the time, and by the sounds of it she hasn't changed so she's going to put up a fight.'

'I think this is where Derek steps in.' Emily mused with a smile. 'Oh and maybe Fran... double Morgan power.' She finished making them all laugh.

'That could well work.' Fran agreed and then felt her phone right off. 'Sorry.' She said answering it, the team and the brothers only getting one side of the conversation. 'Hello... oh Des, what's up?... no I'm fine... why are you there?!... no we're fine, let me talk to your brother and I'll get back to you... love you too bye.' She put it down with Derek's fully worried attention on her.

'What's wrong with Des?'

'Nothing, nothing, but she was worried because I haven't been answering my phone, nor have you, and she's now at yours to find you not there.'

'Tell her we're at the hospital... as much as I love her; she's going to need to have to come to me.'

'I know that baby... I'll tell that, sure that's okay?' She asked more group orientated than Derek alone, everyone agreed and she called back hanging up shortly after. 'She's on her way; she'll call when she's outside.'

'Well I think that calls for us to head back upstairs.' Hotch said noticing that everyone had finished what they were eating and drinking, everyone agreed and they all stood together and moved together, making their way up to Penelope's room. When they made it upstairs they all slipped into the room to find Penelope awake, staring thoughtfully tired.

Derek sat on the bed slowly and gently. 'Hey baby girl.' He pushed some loose hair back and immediately felt the fever creeping back up. 'Where's Reid?'

'George... went with him... to speak to the doctor.'

'Know why?'

'To get the ball rolling.'

Everyone smiled but Penelope. 'What's up?'

'I'm scared.'

'We all know you are.' Derek said, that was one of the things they had spoken about over their lunch, they knew that was a big factor.

'Not just for me... what about something happening to... Reid?' Everyone sat shocked, not thinking of that possibility 'He isn't going to be invincible forever.'

'He won't lose to this P.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because its Reid... that brain box wouldn't lead himself into medical danger... he knows more than he lets on.' Penelope smiled at that. 'See... that's agreement that is... Reid knows the facts about this type of stuff Pen... so let him decide.'

'I won't be... able to change his mind anyway.'

'No... you won't.' Reid said from the door as he and George walked in. 'It's time to get you better.'


	11. Our Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_ So my updates have thinned out! I'll put my hands up and apologise for that but life has become a little bit hectic with an icrease of work etc! But I'll update as and when I can!

Anywho! Enjoy this!

----------------------------------------------------

'How longs it been?' Derek said as he passed the small waiting room for the umpteenth time. 'It's got to be over by now.'

'Derek's they've been under 3 hours, now if you ask again I'll glue you to a chair and put tape over your mouth.'

'Mother after my own heart.' George claimed breaking the nerves in the air.

'What you going on about? Mom was like that.' Carl said back smiling.

'Exactly.'

'Spencer Reid?' A nurse said as she approached them interrupting the joke that was beginning to form. 'Yes.' She got back and felt overwhelmed by them all stepping forward. 'Mr Reid will be brought up from recovery in a moment.'

'Is everything okay?'

'Everything is perfect, his doing really well.' She smiled and left them to all relax a bit more.

'See one down, one to go.' Hotch said as they all became a little looser with their movements, except Derek who sat like a statue almost scared to move. They all settled down until the team found themselves being lead away from Fran and the Garcia brother's towards a room that Reid was in. They walked in and found Reid as awake as possible after everything and they smiled.

'Well, well, well the kid genius made it.' Derek said with a half smile on his face.

'Did you doubt it?' He asked with a hoarse throat. 'How is she?'

'We don't know yet.' JJ told him as she took his hand. 'How you feeling?'

'I'll feel amazing when I know how Pen is.'

'Well until then I think you better get some sleep.' Hotch told Reid who succumbed to the exhaustion quickly. As they walked they felt the tension build again as the waiting game settled back in. 'Who's up for sticking with Reid?'

'I will.' Emily volunteered before JJ could. 'You have Henry to go home to, I'm sure I'm the only one that will be there.'

'No I'll come down too.' Rossi offered and the pair of them headed back while the others went back to Fran, Desiree and the Garcia brothers. They all looked up, their nerves not lessened at all.

'Everything okay?' One of the brothers said, it seemed to are occurring question of the day and they knew it wasn't the last time they would hear it.

'Yeah, he said he'd feel better once he knew how Penelope was but then fell back asleep.' The silence gathered for the next half an hour, the next thing they knew they were listening to the doctor, all in auto pilot.

'The operation was a success in terms of transplantation but we won't see a significant change in Penelope's condition for at least 2 days while her body acknowledges the new kidney.' He told them positively, a sound they hadn't really heard from his voice lately. 'She's awake so someone's more than welcome to go down to her.'

'Make it Derek.' Carl said from the left of Derek, everyone agreed and watched as he followed the doctor down the corridor, the doctor left him at the door with a couple of precautions to be aware of, he sucked in a breath and then entered. Penelope's head shifted slowly to look at him, and she let out a small groggy smile at seeing him.

'Hey baby girl.' He said almost instantaneously, and the smile grew on his lips as he approached her. 'How you feeling?'

'Spaced out count?'

He laughed and relaxed. 'I do believe it does.'

'How is he?' Penelope asked almost warily to hear bad news.

'Reid's doing good, said he would be doing better when he knew about you but you seem more alert than he does at the moment.'

'Good, I was so scared that something would happen.' Derek sat there almost beaming at her. 'What?'

'I'm not meaning to sound offensive here P but the doctor warned us we wouldn't see a difference in you for a couple of days...' He halted.

'Right...' Penelope prompted him to continue.

'But you look just as ill, but your breathing is so much better.' That small exclamation made Penelope laugh but abruptly stop, she saw Derek's face darken with worry.

'Calm it.' She said as her hand went to where she was hurting the most. 'Handsome...' She said grabbing his hand. 'I'm tender so laughing, moving, breathing too deeply hurts... so don't worry.'

'But I will do, I hate you hurting in any form.'

'I know you do.' She told him appreciatively.

Derek understood that Penelope was right, and he had to get used to the fact that the pain would end eventually. 'You just don't deserve this.'

'Who's says?' She said as she settled again but with increasing tiredness washing over her in ebbs and flows.

'I do, now sleep.' He said kissing her on the lip and then sitting back, watching her give in and sleeping as he asked. Satisfied he stood slowly and noiselessly and left the room, taking one last glance, he smiled and headed back. Everyone stood up when they saw him, their faces questioning him. 'She's doing really well, honest.' He told them with a smile. 'She's worried about Reid, but she was awake, really alert, her breathings okay so there are some differences with her already.' He saw them all smile as he spoke. 'She's sleeping now but I think we best go tell Reid.'

'Don't overdo with us all going in there though yeah?'

'Right... I'll go and then I want to go back to Pen.'

'Fair enough.' Hotch and JJ said together.

Derek made the short journey to Reid's room, all he knew in that moment was that he wanted to be at Penelope's side, watching over her. When he saw Reid's room come into view he knew he'd have his wish soon but they owed it to Reid to keep him up to date with it all, so he entered and made Emily jumped as his presence became know behind her.

'What's wrong?' She asked as she looked at Derek with shock.

'Nothing.'

'So why are you here?'

'I was hoping that Reid would be up and seeing as he I'd like to pass on that you look worse than Pen does kid.'

'Really?' Reid responded still equally tired. 'So she is okay?'

'It's looking up.' Derek mused aloud with a smile on his face. 'When I asked if she was okay, she said she was spaced out not that she was in pain so I guess you can say Penelope is coming back strong.'

'That was exactly my plan.' Reid retorted quietly with a slightly smile on his lips.

'Was all of our plan as well and I think its working.' Rossi replied satisfied as all was definitely looking up on their horizons.


	12. Doing Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Derek.' Penelope's voice warned. 'Leave me alone.'

'No! Not until you eat this up.'

'I'm not hungry.' She whined, her eyes laughing at his mission.

'Eat it!'

'I don't want to.' She said crossing her arms across her chest now she had the ability to.

'You need to get your strength up.'

'Handsome, its jelly... nothing that is made of sustenance, and its late.'

'You woke up first.'

'Now wishing I hadn't if I knew I was going to be force fed.'

'Well accept the rest of this and I'll leave it be and you can get on with sleeping.'

'Fine!' She said and opened her mouth, Derek looked at her amused. 'Why have a dog and bark yourself?'

'You going to keep that motto when you get out?'

'Maybe, maybe not.' She said with wink and accepted the scoop of jelly and then gave up completely. 'You finish it.'

'Come on baby girl, you've had 3 spoonfuls.'

'Too much.' She said and sunk into the pillows more. 'You give me more and I think I will actually throw up.'

'You feeling sick?'

'Just a tad.'

'Want me to get the nurse?' Derek said springing into action.

'No.' She said and looked at him, as soon as she saw his features she felt guilty for causing so much worry and concern. 'I think everything's just hitting me now.'

'I did think you were doing too well all things considered.' He said and placed the pot down. 'Get some rest princess, I'm not going anywhere.'

'I know you won't.' She said genuinely and looked at him as he smirked. 'What about your mom and sister?'

'Well considering Des wants a proper introduction... we'll let her get her beauty sleep.' Derek told Penelope making her laugh at him. 'For now I think you need to get some rest.'

'One thing.'

'If you have one thing, I want one thing.'

She raised an eyebrow at him. 'Okay.'

'Okay, your one thing?'

'Turn all the lights off; they keep me up the most.'

'Drugs?'

'Not really touching it at the moment.' She watched him pull a face. 'Now you?'

'One small action.' He said kissing her on the lips and then turning the lights off and sitting back, the only light being that from the hallway and the heart monitor on the left of Penelope. 'How's that?'

'All absolutely perfect.'

'Good.' He smirked. 'Now sleep baby.' He said and soon fell asleep when he was sure she was in a peaceful slumber again. When he woke up he instantaneously stretched and relaxed and watched Penelope as she still slept, in the same position as the night before and he smiled at how much he loved her, his mind reinforcing that factor as he realised things were on the up. He watched her jump in her sleep and then wake up with sheer panic in her eyes. 'Hey princess, what's up?'

She grimaced as she moved, that jolt shocking the pain pinpoint, exacerbating it to high measures. 'Dream.'

'You fall?'

'Yup, not my favourite way of waking up.' She said gasping, closing her eyes sleepily. 'What's the time?'

'Coming up 11.'

'Wow, shouldn't everyone be here by now?'

'Hmm, yeah they should, oh well, alone time baby.' She laughed in agreement. 'Want something for the pain?'

'Let's see how it goes, I'd rather not feel worse than I do right now.'

'You still feeling ill?' She nodded and he stood. 'You said no last night, I'm pulling rank today.'

'I can't even stop you can I?'

'No way.' He said and left her to dread the cold hands of the nurse, and she wasn't disappointed, as soon as the nurse entered , she checked Penelope's pulse with her fingers and watch.

'How you feeling Penelope?'

'Like crap.'

'Well, post op is always the worst for the first couple of days.'

'No kidding.' Penelope quipped making them laugh. 'I just didn't expect to feel like this.'

'I bet you expected to be able to jump about, crawl the walls, skip, jump, move on your own?' Penelope nodded meekly. 'There's nothing wrong with that but you need to rest up and in a couple of days you can get up and attempt the moving on your own, the others will have to wait.' She said making Penelope laughing quietly, but then watched as she hitched. 'It hurting a bit?'

'Yeah.'

'Want something for it?'

'I don't want to sleep.'

'Well there are other drugs; others that just help you relax a bit more.' She assured her. 'Want something now to help with the pain?'

'Please.' The nurse then left and entered with whatever drug to help, Penelope gave up on names having heard too many over the months.

'Right well let's get you comfortable, maybe putting a pillow over your stomach will help a little, and laying on your side.' She told Penelope who adjusted to the pillow that Derek seem to have in hands all of a sudden. 'Now all though those drugs won't make you sleep, everything will tire you out, when it does sleep, you need to get some more strength.'

'I'll make sure she will.' Derek told her sternly flashing a smile at Penelope; the nurse gave an appreciative smile and left the room. Derek sat down, pulled the chair closer to Penelope, taking her hand. 'What you want to do baby girl?'

She smiled at him. 'For you to see Reid for me.'

'Pen...'

'I'm not going anywhere.' She told him. 'Please.'

'Fine, I'll be as quick as possible.'

'Thank you.' She said as he kissed her and then rushed off, she knew he wouldn't be too long and she'd wait but before long exhaustion and pains gathered her as well as the new mix of pain relief as it washed through her veins and she closed her eyes happily.

When she opened her eyes she sucked in a deep breath but coughed as her mouth felt well beyond dry. Refusal to open her eyes she carried on coughing, making matter worse than better but for the mean time it felt the only thing she could do whislt still hazy.

'Here baby girl, drink this.' Derek said grabbing the cup of water and a straw, he placed it to her lips and she drank in deep, steady gulps. 'You going to slow down?' He asked as he took the empty cup away.

'Is there anymore?' Was all she asked as she finally opened her eyes and got the blurred outline of Derek, she couldn't be bothered with her glasses; all she wanted was more drink. Derek complied and when her thirst was clenched to the rate she wanted it, she asked for them.

'How you feeling now?' Derek asked leaning in more, and she smiled at him.

'Less like crap and more like Penelope...'

'Well that's good to hear goddess, now you see boy genius wouldn't stay in bed.'

'Well why would he do that?'

'Why not ask him that?' Derek said and Reid walked gingerly around to the side she was facing. 'You don't move from that position, you hear?' She nodded at him; he smirked as he had won over Penelope, for once. 'Good to know you listen, you haven't moved in like 5 hours so don't.'

'I got it handsome.' She assured him, not only was he right but she was too comfortable and pain free to aggravate any of it. 'Well look at you genius.' She smiled at him. 'How you feeling?'

'Better for seeing you.'

'Hmm reciprocated kiddo.' She mused with a large smile on her face, truly feeling better for seeing for herself that Reid was well and truly alive and kidding ,much like she was.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**A/N:** I apologise for the delay! And mistakes... but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!


	13. Back With Force

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'You really trying to give Rossi and Hotch a heart attack?' Reid asked as he sat in a chair next to one side of the bed, watching Penelope and Derek respond to one another naturally. 'Because I almost had one walking in this morning.'

'Oh come on sweetie, hardly heart attack material.'

'Hmm.' He questioned with one noise and watched the pair together, Penelope slowly sliding off the bed into Derek's steady hold. 'Pyjamas, and out of bed are a lot to take in.'

'Well maybe but it was going to happen one day soon and that lot being at work, and my brothers not coming in until later works out well.'

'Plus she loves the shock value.' Derek teased making Penelope giggle amused. 'See no denial.'

'Yeah I do it to you all the time.' She said as slumped into one of the large chairs, gritting her teeth. 'Now, I'm done for the day.' She ground out as her body registered the new movements. 'Don't move me again.'

'I'll move you to get you into bed.'

'But not yet.'

They all looked up when a knock came from the opened door, and they couldn't help but smile as Fran and Desiree sat at the door. 'Not interrupting are we?'

'No, not at all.' Reid said confidently, admittedly taking a liking to Desiree in he couple of days he had got to know her. Penelope and Derek laughed at him, but covered up immediately.

'How you doing today Penelope?' Fran said as her and Desiree grabbed chairs to sit down on.

'A lot better, your son takes good care of a girl.' She said with a genuine smile. 'He's begun to pull rank a lot though.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, she's been covering up the pain she's in so I pull rank over her to be comfortable and take something.' Fran nodded approvingly at her son. 'But she got an offer of pyjamas, so we took it and then she got the offer to get out of bed, so we took that too.'

'How many times you been up?'

'About 4 times now, the initial, then 2 loo breaks and now.'

'Derek! You don't have to tell everyone I'm using the toilet.' Penelope said slightly embarrassed.

'No! Wait! He does because doesn't that mean that you haven't rejected kidney?' Penelope nodded her response impishly. 'Well then he definitely does need to tell us that!' Fran said smiling largely. 'So does mean you get to leave soon?'

'Apparently so.'

'Well the doctor wants to keep her in for double checking and stuff like that but he said 3 days time.' Derek said with a triumphant smile. 'Right now you going to eat if the team bring something?'

'Yes.' Penelope said immediately. 'I'm starving.' She added on just to up Derek's mood even more and it worked. 'Right so when is everyone getting here?' Penelope asked to divert conversation off of her and onto everyone else, and it worked right up until the team walked in with smiles and bags of food but they all halted when the room was empty.

'Should we be worried?' JJ asked a little concerned, the room was spotless, no signs of life in there at all.

'Maybe we should ask.' Hotch said but jumped as a hand ran over his shoulder, leaning on him for support in a friendly manner.

'Ask about what boss man?' Penelope asked as she looked around the empty room. 'Oh look handsome, its been cleaned.' She joked lively, with the under tones of tiredness in her voice.

'Come on baby, back to resting.'

'But I don't want to!' Penelope whined.

'Penelope, you and Derek have done nothing but act like little kids down at Spencer's room, so go!' Fran said with a warning voice and Penelope laughed.

'Come goddess.' Derek told her and led her into the room and onto the bed, Fran and Desiree fitting past the frozen team.

'W-what was that about?' Emily asked slightly dazed at what she had just witnessed.

'Well, I got out of bed, loo break.' She winked at Derek, who laughed. 'Then I made Reid go back to his room because he looked tired and now he's sleeping and now we're back here.'

'Loo break? Does that mean?' Hotch questioned and smiled when he got 4 excited nods of heads. 'So that's all good right?' Again 4 silent nods and everyone relaxed, unfroze and gathered seats.

'Who's going to go to Reid?' Penelope asked concerned that he was on his own.

'I don't mind.' Desiree offered up. 'I mean, if you don't mind, plus you guys can see Penelope and then go down to Spencer when you want to.'

'Sounds like a nice idea.' Penelope prompted squeezing Derek's hand for assistance.

'Yeah, that's sweet Des, go keep boy genius company.' He said with a smile and they waited for Desiree to be gone.

'Are you two match making?'

'Only a tiny weenie bit.' Penelope said emphasized with her fingers. 'Plus, they both want it; you should see them when they're in full swing with one another.'

'How does the big brother and mother feel about it?'

'I like the idea, Spencer seems a nice boy, and something clicked there.'

'Much like your son and Penelope.' Emily muttered under her breath, gaining agreement from the other team members, making Penelope and Derek begin to object but then agree when they knew it was right of them to say.

'Plus, I think the genius is right for Desiree, if I had to choose someone for her, I'd like Reid to be one of them.' Derek added taking the attention off of him and Penelope again.

'Really?'

'Well yeah, he's polite, funny, kind, sensible, isn't all about one thing, he has priorities.'

'And he's handsome.' Penelope added and Derek looked at her with a small shock in his eyes. 'Oh come on, he has things going for him, not just you stud.'

'As long as I get you and Reid doesn't I'll settle for that.'

'Ew! Reid's like my little brother, that barriers been established so don't worry that shiny bald head of yours.' Penelope teased lovingly.

'Yeah, guys, we are in the room.' JJ said waving a hand for them to acknowledge their presence.

'Yeah... that never stopped them before.' Rossi quipped making them laugh.

'Fran is in the room too.' Emily said relaxing with her arms crossed across her.

'Yes well that hasn't stopped them either.' Fran commented with a smirk. 'It's been quite good entertainment from where I've been sitting.'

'It always is.' Hotch agreed. 'It seems that Penelope is on top form again then if she's this into her usual mannerisms.'

'I've got lost time to make up for.'

'Well you have a lifetime to do so, for now don't waste all your energy.' Penelope went to argue the odds again. 'I might not be a doctor Garcia but I'm still your boss, I can pull rank whenever and wherever I so please.'

'I've lost this whatever haven't I?'

'That you have...' He said satisfied as she relaxed down. 'And you're going to lose it forever more.'

'Even more so when we get you out of this place.'

'4 days.' Derek told them, earning him a playful smack on the arm form Penelope, now she was on limited time.

'Well then Penelope, lap up this mini freedom spree because when you get out you're going to have 5 diligent agents watching over you, plus a mother, a sister and 4 brothers.'

'I've so lost my touch if you lot get to overpower me.'

'No we've learnt to take you on as a group, it works better.' Rossi said with a smirk as Penelope laughed gently at them. She knew then that they had taken what had happened and worked through it, they were a family again.


	14. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

'I remember Derek's words as we left the hospital that day 45 years ago.' Reid said standing up in front of the congregation. 'He held Penelope protectively and whispered to her 'I promised everything would be okay' and she smiled because she knew it would be.

She had her old family with her new and although some of them cannot be here today to celebrate years of marriage there is still a large family that can, including the infamous Morgan children, the BAU children, all the grandchildren and even great-grandchildren.

It's been a pleasure revelling in the life of Penelope and Derek.' Reid then sat down and unexpected Derek stood up, raising his glass.

'I'd like to give thanks Reid, without who we wouldn't be celebrating mine and Penelope's life together, without him I couldn't have kept that promise to her. The day we found out we might have lost Penelope from our lives we literally panicked.

Then when we thought everything was okay and we could rectify what had happened with our lives but then things seemed to go from bad to worse and time with Penelope was shortened. Without my mom's idea of us helping we wouldn't be here either but we are and Reid gave the biggest contribution that day, he kept this family together. So thank you Spencer for giving us all a happily ever after.'

Everyone clapped happily and the ringing was still there long after Penelope and Derek got home. She turned to him and took in his aging features. 'You're still handsome.' She told him as she placed a hand on his face.

'And you're still a goddess.' He said closing in for a kiss which she gave him. 'Hmm nearly 50 years of your kisses baby girl and they still don't get old.'

'Unlike us.' She joked before giving him the proper answer. 'Likewise Hot Stuff.' She said with a smile. 'Right I'm going to head to bed. You coming?'

'I am indeed.' He said following her to their bedroom. When they finally climbed in he wrapped his arms around her body, keeping her close, keeping her protected even in old age. 'I love you Penelope.'

'I love you too Derek, thank you for keeping that promise to me. I've had a happy life.'

'I'd say we've had a perfect life.'

'Yeah you couldn't even let me get shot on my own eh? You had to go and do it too and put me through all that stress.'

'I'm never going to forget am I?'

'No because I nearly lost you that day.'

Derek breathed in her smell. 'Like I almost did 3 times. I still don't think that drink driver got enough.' Penelope laughed. 'What's up?'

'Look at us two, disaster followed us.'

'Yeah but we got over it, and we were a stronger bonded family for it all.' Derek reasoned with her. 'Never things we did together... we never got hurt together.'

'Well neither did Romeo and Juliet.'

'Well no but at least they died together... kind of.'

'I could never live without you handsome.' Penelope said sleepily. 'Never.'

'Me neither... life would be way too boring.'

'Hey!' Penelope said smacking his hand gently. 'I'd guess the place would be terribly quiet without the both of us.'

'The kids might be less embarrassed.'

'The kids are used to it now.' Penelope retorted at him making him laugh. 'Night night handsome.'

'Night goddess. I love you.' Derek responded kissing her hair and then pulling her just an inch closer. They then fell asleep together, a life well spent were their last thoughts. They had no last regrets that night, not one, they were together, they had each other, a happy family, and if it ended then they would die two exceptionally happy people. They'd die together whatever happened.

Just like Romeo and Juliet, they lived through everything that conflicted against them and they'd die together, with each other.

They'd had the worst of wake up calls all those years earlier and now they had their happily ever after.

* * *

**The End!**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Okay so I needed to update this but my muse wouldn't take me further than this idea.

So there's the end!

I honest lost the plot and didn't want to go through her whole recovery again!

Well I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
